


There’s the rub

by Trash



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M, having to use nappy rash cream as an adult on what is essentially nappy rash, imagine that situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Dan needs to shave.





	There’s the rub

“You need to shave,” Kyle says.

They’re sitting at the front of the bus, Dan dumping a third spoon of sugar into his coffee and looking put upon. “Rude.”

“Just a fact, mate.”

“I think it’s aesthetically pleasing.”

“Give a shit about your aesthetics. I’ve got beard rash.”

Dan stares at him, gestures in the direction of Kyle’s beard. “Have you looked in a mirror recently?”

“You never sit on my face,” Kyle tells him, bluntly. 

There’s a second pause where the information sinks in. “Oh,” Dan says, going red. “Oh. Shit. Sorry. Fucking. Really?”

“Really.”

Dan disappears to the bathroom, coffee abandoned on the bench. When he reappears his face is scrubbed pink and smooth as a baby’s arse. Will wolf whistles. 

“Would,” he says. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, this is for Kyle. He’s got beard rash on his arse.”

Will raises an eyebrow. “Can’t tell if you’re joking or not,” he says, glances at Kyle who is looking anywhere but at Dan. “Oh,” he says. “Sudocrem works a treat, mate.”

“Thanks,” Kyle mumbles.


End file.
